the field
by Darknessmaker
Summary: Amy has been enjoying her day until shadow comes alone and wants to play. but what happens when Amy gets hurt and Shadow has to revile his most dark secret
1. death?

The field

I sighed as I sat down on the flower patch. I was wearing my favorite outfit. My paramour t-shirt, black short skirt, and black boots. It was so peaceful and pretty. I then heard rumbling in the bush by me and out jumped shadow screaming. I screamed and he laughed. "Shadow! You scared the crap out of me!" I yelled at him. He smiled and said "you're it!" he ran away. I laughed and ran after him. I then stopped for I heard rumbling in the bushes again. "Shadow?" I said. But it was not shadow it was a bear. I screamed and tried to run away but it was too late for the bear trapped me in his jaw. I screamed as I felt the teeth going in my side making my blood go every where. I then saw a yellow light and was dropped on the ground like a rag doll I then heard a lot of yelling and growling and then nothing. I was cold and scared and bleeding I knew I was dieing.

Shadow had killed the bear and ran over to me looking at me. He picked me up "I cant do anything to help your wounds unless Amy I am so sorry for this" he said. He then turned me over and bit my neck.

So what do you guys think more chapters?


	2. the sadness begins

**Now here is a little thing I'm trying on my own just to see if I got a little better X3 **

Shadow just stood there realizing what he had just done. A cold bitterness spewed through his stomach as he watched Amy scream in pain. He felt terrible just sitting there doing nothing until finally she stopped and her eyes turned a dark black. He then walked over to her,

"Amy?" he said, a little fear in his voice.

She started to breath heavy, but she got up and started to attack Shadow.

"Wait! Stop!" He yelled, as he pushed her away.

She screamed at him and kept attacking. Shadow did something wrong. But he knew what he had to do. He then got out his hand and pushed it though Amy's chest making blood go everywhere. She stopped and looked down.

"S-shadow? You…" she stopped and slumped to the ground.

Tears then came to Shadows eyes. He picked up her body and set her down on a bed of flowers. He brushed her before leaving to go back into darkness.

**I know it's a little bit dark but bear with me please! Review? **


	3. the dark

**Good evening! Well here's a new chapter for this!**

Five years since that has happened. Five horrible, gruesome, and dark years, I have walked alone in the shadows. Always staying back and hurting myself for what I did to her, yes I am such a horrible being. Always needing to kill, or to feed. But I have restrained myself for so long, it's killing me. Why did I have to do it? Why her? Why the hell after all these years am I still thinking of her? Oh right it's because I loved her and I killed her.

Shadow sighed to himself, all these thoughts always raced through his mind. But then he saw it, the perfect shade of pink and white. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the pinked haired, white skinned girl walking towards him.

"S-shadow?" she asked, her voice was as soft and gentle as an angel.

Shadow stood there speechless, he wanted to cry and hug her, and He wanted to ask if she would forgive him and love him. But he just gave her a sorrowful look. She slowly walked to him and hugged him; he then felt the tears coming to his eyes.

"Don't cry Shadow, I'm here and I'm not leaving you ever again" she whispered in his ear, she put a cold pale hand to his pale face.

"It was my fault, Amy please forgive me for what I have done…" he told her, lifting up her chin.

She stared at him for a moment, then began to stroke his face "I will always forgive you" she whispered softly.

He felt so relieved to hear her say those words to him; he has always wanted those words.

"Shadow I'm sorry to say but, this is a dream… and I am a ghost" she said.

He quickly looked at her and saw she was beginning to fade away, "Amy…thank you" he said, feeling more tears in his eyes.

"Don't be sad love, I am happy" she said softly, she then faded away leaving a black rose.

He slowly picked it up and put it in his pocket, falling to the ground crying.

**Review? **


	4. the dreams

"That is terrible Shadow, but you can't change it now" said Rouge; Shadows best friend or just someone to talk to.

He sighed, she was right. Hell she was always right, whenever he talked to her about this she always said the same thing. It crushed him every day thinking about her, the feeling of regret and anger. It was always there haunting him. But he felt as though he deserved the feelings, I mean it was his fault right?

"Shadow! Are you listening to me?" yelled Rouge, snapping her fingers in his face.

He grunted a reply and kept thinking, he sighed and stood.

"Thanks for everything rouge, I'm leaving goodbye" he said, as he walked out into the cold.

All around me are such familiar faces, the faces of happiness, pain, fear, sadness. I find it so funny that humans can feel nothing but happiness when vampires only feel pain and sorrow. Its sick to see a human happy, it makes me so hungry to see them squealing and running around. I laugh as I watch them die; it's just so funny to me. I stood dead in my tracks when I saw a familiar shade of pink; I blinked and saw her come out of hiding.

"Shadow" she said, she began to walk towards me.

I then felt numbness as I stood there staring at her, I killed her and she's walking around? She came closer and tensed up, it just felt so wrong.

"Shadow, I'm here to kill you. Just like you killed me" she said, before I could say anything she grabbed my neck and banged me against the wall, I choked and watched fangs push out of her gums, I felt scared but also peaceful. I felt her bite deep in my neck and start to slurp.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm, damn just a dream like always. It's just never over with me; I have been having nightmares like this for months. It scares me seeing Amy like that, I bet I scared her too when I killed her. But her face was so full of hate, like he really wanted to kill me. Hell I would let her if I could, but she's gone, I sighed and got out of bed.

Soon after I killed Amy I started eating blood packs that come from pigs, I just wanted to stay home and not go out to eat. I felt safer that way, I sat on my couch and drained the back, and this would be my life from now on I guess. But it was fine with me I just want somewhere where I feel safe and happy, well I can't say I feel happiness but its close. So very close in fact, I started to smile again. But when I go to sleep, it's like I'm burning alive. When I see her face I feel angry and sad and like I'm going to break down. But really what's the point of sleeping anyway? It just brings back the hurt so I might not go back to sleep. Oh what am I saying I know I can't do that!

I sighed and leaned back, already I was sleepy but I don't want to sleep. I felt my eyes shade over and fade to black.

This was new; I was standing at the bottom of the ocean floor. All around me I saw blue, but there were monsters circling above me as I walked. Then I saw her, I froze and blinked. She looked calm and happy; she started to walk towards me. I was scared but something about her told me not to be.

"Something's wrong" she whispered, a monster then took her in his mouth and dragged her away, I tried to yell for her but I couldn't talk under water. I awoke screaming and panting, what the hell did she mean?! i would never know, i need to find her ghost in my dream and ask her. i never felt so scared in my whole life. not even when i was so close to death, i hate feeling like this. it makes me feel like a sick human that's lost their life. i hate my life so damn much, why did i do this just why?! i need answer and need them now or i am gonna kill myself, if i do i really wouldn't care. I've tried lieing to myself but that just doesn't work, i just hate all of this... please put me out of my misery someone, please just anyone i don't care who it is. i want to join Amy in death..


End file.
